SAO: The Black Swordsman and The White Demon
by djmin118
Summary: Sakata Gintoki and Kirigaya Kazuto are stuck in the death game, SAO. Will they successfully get out of this madness along with the other 10,000 players, or will they be caged inside this prison for eternity?
1. Prologue

An AU where Sakata Gintoki is in the SAO universe... Yeah I have quite a unique interest in these kind of stuff.

Dunno about the pairings. Just doin this for fun.

Also my english skills are horrible as crap so please don't expect too much from me.(English isn't my mother tongue... Actually I'm korean)

Episode 0: Epilogue

It was just a boring day as usual... Students rushing to their own respective schools, workers workin their ass off as usual. And they would just go back to sleep like usual... Or will they?

The publishment of the new VRMMORPG Sword Art Online was what changed everything... and nobody ever imagined that a simple game would become such a disaster.

Somewhere in Japan's popular city, Edo... err I mean Tokyo(Tokyo's traditional name is Edo), exist these two people, one with short black hair, and the other one with a long permed silver-hair.

As they put on their Nerve Gear, they shout at the same time.

"Link Start!" Those two words will change their fate... no, the fate of these certain 10,000 players who have dived into the very same game as well.

Let's take a dive into the story of these people's story...


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: The first meeting.

Kirito POV

Welp, about DAMN time! I've been waiting for this for so long I just wanna dive into this right now.

I put on my Nervegear and lie down on my bed. Why am I being so nervous?

Obviously because this is gonna be my first Sword Art Online experience since the beta test. I wonder how the full version is gonna be.

I can vaguely hear my sister saying "Onii-chan, I'm going!". I used to learn Kendo with her, until we became somewhat distant.

Don't wanna talk about that issue right now.

She's probably going to the kendo dojo again. Here we go

"Link start!"

Gintoki POV

"Aniki(A/N Aniki means "big brother" just like "Onii-chan" in japanese. But it's nuance is more like "Boss brother")! I bought this week's newly published issue of Jump right now!"

My Jump magazine's just been delivered. Good. Good brother.

Wait. "Brother?" you might say.

Yes, I have a little brother whom I can always use as my Jump delivery boy. Oh well, he never complains about it, so it's fine.

Although his mom always scolds me for my act.

"Yo arigatou Shinichi" I say.

"Hehe, pleasure to be your help, aniki!"

Seriously, this idiotically kind brother of mine sometimes gets on my nerves. He's too nice that I sometimes think of him as a suckass. I should've trained him to be more manly.

He also lets me play his own games as well, although they're barely my type. Wait, what is this?

What kind of game is this Sword Art Online? A VRMMORPG game, huh?

Interesting. "Oi, Shinichi! I'll be playing the one you newly bought, okay?" "Sure! I'm supposed to finish my homework anyways..."

...But what do I do first? Read Jump, or play this darn game...

Jump? SAO? Jump? SAO?...

*15 minutes later*

ARGGHH! You know what? Let's play this stupid thing first.

After all, I've been reading Jump throughout my entire life since I was in the orphan center with Shoyou sensei anyways. Why not a bit of break?Let's play a bit and get back to my dear Jump magazine. I heard this week's Gintaman is illustrated by a different person. Don't you dare mess it up or I'll personally go ahead and chop your head with my Bokudo(A/N Bokudo is the name of Gintoki's wooden sword in the Gintama series)!

... Link start.

Kirito POV

"Owww!" Pathetic. Extremely.

I've been teaching this dude called "Klien" who's actually a newbie to this game.

He asked me to teach him some more about this game's aspects... But not much progress has been made.

Especially when he's struggling with fighting against a single boar.

"My balls..." he groans. *sigh*

"Baka. You can't feel pain in this world." I say.

"Oh... I forgot" he replies.

"Get back to your stance. Then charge. Don't let him get to your blind spot."

FINALLY he does the job. Of killing a single boar!

"Geez that was hard. It scared me for a second." he says, wiping his sweatdrops away.

"That boar was as strong as a basic slime from many other RPG games... Long way to go, Klien."

"Seriously? I thought it was some sort of a mid boss or something!"

He says.

Klien's POV

But I really thought it was a boss...

Kirito's POV

Suddenly I hear a boar's scream. I turn around to see a permed silver hair man looking at his screen after his level up.

"Oi, oi. Give me a break. Just how lame is this game? Look at me! Slaughtering some stupid boars when I should be reading Jump right now. And why are all the swords western style? I want a traditional Japenese style for gosh sake! This is a Japanese game, not something from Europe. I'm soo gonna kill Shinichi for buying this crap."

A typical grumpy type of player, huh? Why don't I show him this game's true nature right now...

"Hey! You over there!" "What?"

"My name's Kirito. And yours?"

"Me? Well..." He suddenly takes out a paper and starts reading it.

"Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Runny Diarrhea "

"HHEEYYYY WHAT KIND OF IN-GAME NAME IS THAT?! IT'S TOO LONG! And who is this shinpachi guy? He seriously took a crap in his pants?! This is the first time ever seeing this kind of bizarre name!" I rant.

"You haven't heard of 'Gintaman'? The manga series from Jump? He's one of the side characters in there. Seriously you must be a baka to not know that. What's your problem? You're acting like Will Smith after he lost his little buddy in that one island. What movie was it from... 'Justaway', I think?"

"Stop mixing up movies and mangas here! It's not 'Justaway', it's 'Castaway'! And Will Smith wasn't even in the movie! And who in the world names his in-game name after a manga chracter who took a crap in his pants?!"

*After 15 minutes of arguement*

This guy is annoying. Extremely annoying!

"Mo ii yo! Let's get into it already! I've waited long enough."

I send him a duel invitation and he accepts. I'm soo gonna blow him away.

"Bring it."


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: The death game

.

.

.

.

Klien POV

.

Clang! Clang!

What the heck is going on? As soon as they finish arguing about useless crap involving Shounen Jump and Will Smith or something, I'm seeing Kirito intentionally trying to murder that white- haired dude.

But wait, no HP reduction on either of them yet?! Just how is that even possible? They stab, evade, and try to cut each other off, but it's one of them blocking all the moves of the opponent. Also same with vice-versa. Result: Draw...

.

These days' kids are extremely intimidating.

.

.

.

.

Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Runny Diarrhea(Gintoki) POV

.

Hehe... So this is how it works in this world, huh? No wonder Shinichi smiled like an idiot when he bought this. The sound, feelings, the grip on my sword, everything seems so real. And this guy… I like his sword skills. After a bit of rest, he opens his mouth and says, "Nice match. Jugem-Jugem."

What was his name... Was it Kabuto(means "beatle" in Japanese)?

"Not bad. Kabuto" I say.

"It's not Kabuto, it's Kirito."

Oh right... Kratos.

"I said it's Kirito."

What? Was I thinking out loud? Geez... Shouldn't have let Kraken hear this.

"It' Kiri- *sigh* never mind. Anyways, aren't you a new guy here? How are you so good at this?" he asks.

"Well... When I was young, I had a great sensei who taught me Kendo at that that time in the orpha.. I mean the pre-school I attended."

"Huh... Must be an amazing Kendoist. What's his name? I'm pretty sure my imouoto(little sister) would love to meet him. Or her. I mean, I can definitely tell you have an excellent experience in this arena and you are far better than every opponent I've faced during the SAO beta test and real life. That sebsei surely is impressing."

"Well... He's..."

Before I say anything else, a red-haired guy jumps out of nowhere and starts throwing questions about Kirito's sister... Until he gets kicked in the balls.

"I said you can't feel pain in this world."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

After we chat and sword-swing a little bit, we decide to call it a day.

"Well, gotta logout right now, since my pizza's on the way." Klien says.

"I'll have to logout and get into this week's Jump. And I also have to give this game back to my otouoto(little brother)." I say.

"Wait, you're playing on his game right now?" Kirito asks.

"I borrowed it from him." I reply

"Good thing you didn't steal it from him."

Nani? Did he think I'm some sort of a thief who would go around snatching away my brother's stuff?

I'm sorta pissed here.

.

.

"Wait, where's the logout button?"

This red haired man couldn't have been worse. He doesn't even know how to log...out.

Wait, what? Where's my logout button? Does that mean I can't go back? I still have to read my jump!

"Is this a bug?" Kirito says.

"Probably. Since it's the game' first launch day and the game itself should be extremely difficult to run."

And the next thing we knew, was that we were in a big, big trouble. Something we didn't want to admit, but had to accept it.

.

.

.

.

Kirito POV

Forced teleport? What does this mean…? And the three of us are not the only ones who were brought here.

I see at least thousands of people in this plaza. Suddenly, the sky is covered with a bunch of red warning notification signs, and the game master appears in front of us. Just what is going on?!

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko." He says.

.

Wait, what?

"Seriously?! It's actually him!" the crowds are amazed, it seems.

"You may have noticed that the logout button is disabled in the menu screen. However, this is not an error. I repeat, this is not a systematic error."

"Huh?! So you just decided to trap us here without any reason?! Wanna die?" says a specific silver colored perm freak.

"This is actually SAO's newly added feature."

"Is he ignoring me?!" ignoring Gintoki's words, Kayaba continues.

"Which means the only way to logout is to clear the entire game. The Aincrad Castle consists of 100 floors with a boss in each floor. As soon as you defeat the boss, you can advance to the next floor. However, when you're HP reaches zero, not only do you die in Aincrad but you're brain will be fried due to the microwave produced by the Nervegear, thus ending you're real life. Forcibly taking off the Nervegear will also cause the effect I just told you. Due to the players' and their parents' indifference to the warnings, 213 players have been erased from both the Aincrad, and the real world. I do not expect any more of these foolish attempts. Oh. And one more thing. I've just sent a present to each and everyone of you. Please open your gift box and use it"

It's mirror. What kind of use can this have….

.

.

Eh?

EEHHHH!? Why is my real face in display? I swear I was in my avatar a second ago!

And now I see these faces… Klien is… in an old man? Well, not too old, but still old enough to have a beard. also, but how crap does Gintoki have the same exact same appearance as his avatar?!

After all the ruckus, Kayaba Akihiko leaves, and the plaza becomes a field of chaos. This is bad. So, if I die here, I'll be gone for real? Please tell me he's kidding me.

"NNOOOO! I don't wanna die!"

"I have an important meeting within 2 hours!"

"Clear 100 floors to get out?! Who do you think we are, Korean gamers?! That's nuts!"

"But what about my pizza? My ultra deluxe version pepperoni pizza's waiting for me!" Klien shouts in anxiety.

"What?! Don't screw with me! I still have to read this week's jump right now!" Gintoki screams in sadness….

"That's what you idiots care about right now?!" I say.

We move away from the plaza and confront each other for the last time

"Hey why don't we group up with my friends and form a guild? I'm sure we can use some help." Klien offers me an invitation to his guild, but I decide to pass. It was the same with Gintoki.

"So… this is it, huh?"

"I'm sure we'll meet again."

"At least I'm not gonna see you for a while so I'm kinda glad."

This silver permed bastard is just so annoying!

"Tsk. As if I would cry over your death, Gintoki."

"Same with vice-versa. Toushirou"

Who the hell is Toushirou!? It's not even similar to my name anymore! What's with this guy's attitude?

"Geez, it's Kirito. I said it like a million times already."

"Well then, take care, minna. Kirito. Gintoki. See ya." Says Klien.

"However…." Gintoki says. "Lets promise this one thing throughout this entire mess."

"Interesting. I was about to say that too." Says Klien.

"Let's just say this." I add. And with that, we bid farewell without even turning our heads back and simultaneously saying,

"Until we get our asses out of this goddamn game, don't you ever die before that day, gonoyaro.. And someday, I'll be the one to defeat you."

And with that, each of us depart, starting our own journey...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AS IF IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!

It's been a month already since the death game started and currently, we're in this place to discuss about the first boss battle, it's good and all, but why the hell am I sitting right next to this silver permed bastard?! We've been bickering at each other before we even arrived at the meeting place, so my condition's extremely twisted right here Goddammit!

"What do you mean you're too lazy to do that?! All you have to do is to become the decoy!"

"You surely do want me to die, you perm bastard?! At least I'm not as annoying and lazy as you are!"

"Oh man curse you and this stupid game!"

"As if you have the right to talk like that!"

"You're seriously pissing me off. Blackie sensei"

"Who are you calling 'Blackie sensei', gonnoyaro?! You're the one and only idiotically unwilling dumbass who's lazy to do anything right now!"

"Oi. Yamette. You guys are being such noisy idiots here. Don't stop, then you're heads will be the ones flying in midair before we reach the boss room." A girl in a hood suddenly threatens us like it's nothing. Kowaii…(scary)….

Su… sumimasen deshita.

.

.

.

.

Gintoki POV

What kind of cliché anime scene is this? Is this some sort of "Two main protagonists start arguing only to get beaten up and be threatened to death by a super-strong cold-blooded heroine girl in a second." cliche? What is this, Fxxxy Txxl? Matte. The meeting is about to start.

One day, I was just gonna lie around and do nothing, but somehow, a bunch players gang up on me, and start dragging me to this place, only to get thrown and get hit on the head by Kabuto's head! Just why can't the world leave me alone? Kami-sama! Please help me! I don't wanna dieㅠㅠ….

"So, let's get the meeting started! My name is Diabel."

A sky blue colored hair man appears and starts babbling. Yawn. Already getting sleepy.

"Our party has finally found the first floor's boss room. We'll clear it, we'll inspire and encourage the players that it is possible that we could beat this game get out of this death game!"

Welp. Now we have to form parties…. Everybody else seems to know eachother, so it's fine…. But.

I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY HERE EXCEPT THAT BLACKIE BASTARD! MAJIGAYO?! SAIYAKU DA!(Seriously?! It's the worst!)

"So, are you two alone as well?" asks Kirito.

"Well everyone seemed to know each other, so I just stepped out. It will be difficult to deal with the boss if we go out sollo though." Says the scary heroine girl.

"*sigh* Can't be helped then. I guess the three of us are gonna have to create a party for ourselves, huh?" I say.

"Everyone, take a plenty amount of rest for tomorrow's boss battle! Let us how the power of our teamwork and the possibilities of beating this game!" Finally the damn meeting is over. Time to go and take a nap.

"You two leaving already?" I ask those two.

"Of course, since we're gonna have to go do some grinding to get plenty of level-ups. You shouldn't be fooling around here, you know." Kirito says.

"Why go on a grinding when the weather is so nice here? You have to loosen up a little." I say.

"You're always too loosened up, and remember that a day we spend here goes to a waste everyday. We have to struggle in order to survive in this cruel world, so we can someday, escape this prison-like world. Don't you understand?!" He says.

"But right now, we're alive here in Aincrad. It is the year's best season, and also the best weather. Of course I'll get going with the level-ups after I take a good bit of nap."

The only thing I remember before I fell asleep was that blackie sighing and walking away.

.

.

.

.

*The next day*

? POV

.

I overslept AND NOW IT'S THE NEXT MORNING! Nani kore? What happened to doing all that grinding? What happened to all that training I planned?! Am I gonna killed?! Am I gonna end up like a high school student who ends up screwing the entire exam because he overslept?! No, please tell me this us an illusion! KAMI SAMA, TASUKETTE KUDASAI!(GOD, PLEASE SAVE ME!)

.

.

.

.

Kirito POV

What's with that scream? Did someone finally go insane after the first boss floor was revealed? Well, gotta get up. I wonder how the others are doing.

Oh, and the girl I met and formed a party along with Gintoki yesterday is Asuna. She seems to be dead-serious in surviving this game and also seems to be a great rapier user. I'm actually kind of glad I teamed up with her even though her stares look like it would kill us in a mere second. Wait. Speak of the devil, she's here.

"Oi Asuna! Ohayo." I say. She still refuses to let anyone see her face under the hood. Is she just being shy, or is she imitating Assassin's Creed? We decide to talk a bit more about for our strategy for the boss fight.

"While I go charge in and take out the boss's sentinels on the left while you back me up by takin out the ones on the right. If you're in danger, don't hesitate to retreat. I wouldn't want you to die before me, you know." I say. "Wagatta. I'll be watching your back then. But where's that silver hair?" Asuna asks.

As expected, Gintoki's being late. Well, he did tell me to relax a bit, but I'd sort of expect what actually happened to him considering the possible consequences judging by his personality. Please tell me my judgement Is wrong.

Soon, I hear a footstep and see a….. an extremely exhausted looking Gintoki walking towards us…. Like a zombie?

"Oi Gintoki. You're late as I expected, but what's with that look in your eye?! It's creeping me out!"

"This? Well, I…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAVE OVERSLEPT SINCE THAT AFTERNOON YESTERDAY, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN LEVELED UP A BIT! I DON'T WANNA DIE, KAMI-SAMA!"

So that scream from earlier was from him?!


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3: First request

.

.

.

.

Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near- **Argh! Whatever I'll just simply say**

Gintoki POV

.

A lot of time has past, yet it could never be forgotten. After beating the crap out of the first floor's boss, that idiot(Kirito) received the honor(?!) of being called as the "beater".

Apparently he chose that option in order to defend the other beta testers. Not so long after that day, we eventually met each other AGAIN and joined the "Moonlit Black Cats" guild.

Honestly, I had so much fun with all those carefree idiots hunting, exploring, raiding, training and simply hanging out…. It was the first time I had had so much fun ever since I was stuck in this darn game, even though I always argued with a certain black haired brat. That guy is still… yakamashi(Annoying).

But ever since that day we went on a raid to a trapped dungeon, I can't take those images off my mind. All of the guild members were wiped out, and the leader committed suicide after hearing the news. Kirito and I were the only survivors of the guild, and we once again, split up. I've been hearing these rumors about the "Kuro Kenshi"(Black Swordsman) which I'm only assuming it's—

*RRIIINNGGGGH*

*SMASH*

GWWAAHHHHH! I DID IT AGAIN! I COULDN'T SLEEP FOR A SINGLE DARN SECOND AT NIGHT AGAIN!

But dang, my heart still hurts… we couldn't protect anything…. So what's the point of living on in this goddamn world? Tears are starting to cover my eyes.. Sniff.

But what I have to take care of at this very moment is… financial problem.

I've been running a business as a freelancer under the title of "Yorozuya Gin-chan", but it's….. boring. The problem is that I haven't got a SINGLE CLIENT ever since the beginning. Well, I just want some sleep…

*Ding dong*

"URUSEI(SHUT UP)! I'M GETTING SOME SLEEP HERE! Just what kind of client arrives at 10:30?! It's 100 years early, dumbass!" I shout.

"Hai.. Then I'll come back later…" she replies.

There there… now that's how it's supposed to be. I should get back to slee-

Wait. Client. MY FIRST GODDAMN CLIENT IS RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR, AND I JUST KICKED HER OUT?!

"Oi oi, JOTTO MATTE!" I chase after her, apologizing.

.

.

"I'm extremely sorry about that ojou-sama(Young lady)! It's just that I've been… disturbed for a while…"

Daijobu desu… I understand that you're in such a rough situation…" the client replies.

Crap! She hates me! She definitely hates me right now! A freelancer who yells and kicks out a young little girl in such a grumpy behavior?! If I don't do good right now, this month's rent is gonna be long gone!

"So… what's yo-you're name?" Why the hell am I stuttering right now?!

"My name is Silica." She answers. Silica.. She's a brunette girl with twin pony tail hair style with a slight loli nature of some sort. Wait, what?

"So uhh.. You're request? Ma'am?" How the hell am I supposed to act when I'm a freelancer?! I never even thought about this!

"I want you to find my friend.. And here's the picture." She takes out a picture of a tiny of some sort… "Her name is Pina" she adds.

"I'd like you to specifically tell me how it ended up like this. Anything can be some sort of a clue." Now I sound like a badass detective like Conan. Yeah.

"As you can see, I'm a beast tamer, and Pina was my first friend when I entered this game. After some time, I joined a guild where the members simply let me in to make me play the roll as the mascot. I was angry toward the members, especially the leader, Rosalia-san. So I quit the guild one night only to end up seeing Pina dying in front of my eyes when I was attacked by a hoard of monsters. Right when I was going to be killed, Kirito-san came to see me."

"Ano.. Jotto matte… If you're talking about this 'Kirito-san', is it this boring looking black-holic cherry boy equipped with a bunch of black covered equipments?" I ask.

"I don't know what it means to be a cherry boy, but he certainly was really black. He also told me he has a sister who I reminded him of. Hihi^^" she chuckles.

Yappari omai kayo?!(As expected, it was you?!) blackie?!

"Well, please go on." Why is he mentioned wherever I go..?

"So we went on a journey to revive Pina on the 29th floor(?) to obtain the required item. On our way home, we met Rosalia-san and her guild members who were actually wanted criminals for being the cause of a genocide of a green guild. Thankfully we were able to arrest them and go back home. After we revived Pina, he went to his own separate way. But yesterday.. I swear I was sleeping right next to Pina.. And then the.. Next morning she was.. gone…. What should I do? Kirito-san's efforts have all gone in vain…. Just.. I…." And then she starts sobbing madly in her hands loudly.

Bad. EXTREMELY BAD. People say I'm the most emotionless idiot who wouldn't care about anything, well, that's sort of true, but I cannot stand a sight of a girl crying!

"Ca-Calm down Silica..… Don't worry! Daijobu da! I swear to Kami-sama that I'll find Pina-sama and get her back to your hands!." Why the hell am I adding -sama honorific to a friggin pet?! Why am I acting like a kissass?!

.

.

"So… where did you lose her?" I ask. "It was somewhere over… here!" she replies.

FINALLY within million years, were here. It's an empty plains biome of some sort, Where could that brat have gone to? Being a freelancer is such a pain! "She flies whenever she wants to move, so looking for footprints is….." she says, causing me to facepalm. Why would I look for that dragon's footprints when it's got two wings attached on to its body?

Wait. She did mention a thing about being attacked or something…. What if they're trying to get revenge on her by abducting Pina? No. It can't be. Those members were arrested by Kirito. So why…?

"What is this, new message?" Silica opens her menu and looks at it with… a horrifying expression.

"Heh, it's been a long time, Silica~ So how are things going there? How are you doing…. Without this runt…" A man suddenly yanks an injured Pina 's wings. Darn it, so we were too late?!

"We, Titan's Hand will be making a BIG announcement in the first floor. So be sure to be there within 3:PM, and if you bring any buddy along with you, first, I'll cut off this brat's wings first. And then… well, depends. Anyways see ya soon, loli! Hahahahaha" The end of the message. This is the worst. She drops to the ground, crying again. Is there something I can do….?

"Thought they were all arrested…"she says. Apparently this is all that blqckie sensei's fault! Just kidding. I guess the remnants of the guild are still running wild. "Just when I thought I was gonna be okay…" she continues on. Just… why? Why is it that history repeating itself? Why….

"… Let's go." I say. "Where?" she asks, wiping away her tears.

"To war." I reply.

.

.

.

.

Silica POV

What is he planning in his mind right now? I'm not supposed to be bring any acquaintances with me. And what kind of announcement will they make?

"Ano.. Gintoki-san?" I ask. "Call me Gin-san" he plainly replies.

"Hai,. So Gin-san, I guess I should go to the first floor, then. I'm sorry being such an interference of your day… I thought I could do something on my own, but in the end, I couldn't protect anything. Even my best friend! Even so, why would I continue living on in this…"

"Don't say anything like that." He suddenly says. "Eh?" "Don't you dare thinking about that again. For now, we're going to the first floor."

"But I'm supposed to go there alone. And besides, we don't know their exact location yet." I reply.

"Well, we don't know yet. But of course, we can figure it out right now." He says.

"Really? How?" I ask in excitement.

"By using…. These!" with the end of that sentence, he suddenly unsheathes his samurai-style sword and cuts down a huge bush, revealing some people inside there. Wait, what?!

"Crap! How the hell did he know?!" one of the person exclaims.

"Nice hiding spot you got there, gentlemen~ But you are far from reaching a level capable of being stockers, gonoyaro. Did someone call the police for your sin of interfering with other citizens' life? Or rather, you should just commit seppuku already."

With those words, Gin-san starts bashing all of the men with his sword, knocking them out as if he is cutting ramen noodles in a fashionable way. He jumps and makes an 100 degree spin in midair disabling the men's equipment. Wait, is he over level 80?! That's crazy! He might be on par with Kirito-san!

"Oi oi, ikagennishiro(cut it out), man. Geez… with that puny strength you call yourselves a guild?" he walks up to one of the exhausted mem and starts interrogating.

"I'll ask you once. Where is the place?" "Ha! As if I would tell you, messy perm bastard!"

Things were getting,.. nasty.

.

.

.

.

"WE'RE SO SORRY FOR THAT! SUMIMASEN DESHITA! SO PLEASE STOP THIS DAMN TORTURE SO WE CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING AS YOU ASKED US!"

"Geez… it only took about 3 minutes and you guys are crying now?" Gin-san taunts them.

"3 MINUTES?! IT WAS MORE LIKE SEVEN MINUTES IN HELL!"

"Anyways, start spilling out beans before I start doing it again." "HAI!"

"So basically our sub leader is trying to get our prisoned teammates, especially our leader Rosalia-san back, so he'll be using the dragon pet as a bait. I believe he's captured some other players as well in order to properly do the threatening part. Our members are going to put out one condition of freeing the hostages: releasing the captured Titan's Hand's members. The reason of capturing the dragon was to utilize it during the hostage play where he declares that he will kill a young little girl's pet that has been revived. Either way, it's a win-win for us. If the prison guards don't accept the condition, then we can simply kill that runt, paying it back to that lolicon girl there. But if they do accept it, we get our members back. This is all I can tell yo-"

SMASH (sound of the ground cracking due to the collision with the man's head.)

"So… where is your damn hideout?" Has Gin-san been this scary?

.

.

.

.

3rd person POV

.

"Hey hey, what's taking so long for them to come here?" says one of the Titan's hand member, holding one of the hostages. "It's almost 3:00, and there's not even a signal coming from them."

"Attention please, minna-san! Pay some attention over here, Titan's hand? Is that your guild name? Pathetic. More like a bunch of weaklings after getting eaten by a titan. If you're gonna name your guild, then do something that suits you like….. Hmm like Titan's shxt? Dunno."

Jugem-Jugem…. Err… I mean Gintoki shouts out, plopping down all of the either terrified, or fainted Titan's Hand members, including the new ones whom were just beaten up by him.

"Listen up, scumbags! I ain't gonna say anything else, but I'll just say this. If you want your precious nakamas back, you'll have to release those hostages there. If you kill one of them, I'll kill all of these boys…. But if you abolish them including that poor beaten up dragon you got there, then you're play buddies will be safe and sound."

"EEHHHH?!" The remaining guild members exclaim in shock.

"Shxt! Why in the world are you guys captured?! You were supposed to capture that brat along with the pet!" "For some reason, only the pet was found that time and we had no choice!" "Then where's that beast tamer?" "Don't tell me she found out about this!" "We were busted because these excuses of comrades had suck pathetic hiding skills…. Ow!" "Who are you calling pathetic?! You wanna die first?!" "Oi! Its your fault for making such noticeable noises with your ugly fat ass!" "How is it my fault? You even had a Jump magazine inside your pocket which-"

"URUSEI!"

*silence*

"Cut out the introduction and gimme the hostages over here before I start cutting these guys off." He says, walking towards them.

"Or shall I awake my demon inside, huh?" with a cold, nasty sadistic smile he gives chills down to his enemies' spines.

"Wait a second… that silver colored perm hair, along with his traditional white japanese samurai cloth, and that blade…. No way!" says one of the terrified members.

"Huh? What're you talkin about?" "Obviously! Him the… the rumored Shiroyasha(White demon)! The player with the possession of great swordsmanship along with his demonic white appearance!"

"Majigayo? It's actually him?!"

"Jotto matte… I may look like a demon or a broken man or whatever, but as you can see, I'm on a job for a poor little girl, so if you guys are going to be interferences, I'll have to spice up my work here…." Gintoki says.

"Demon or not, it's just one person! Kill him!" about 6 people gang up on the silver-haired samurai.

"No more…" he mumbles. "Hai?" asks Silica. "I said no more… he continues. After whispering to Silica, he plunges forward readying his sword shouting, "I'm so goddamn tired… of seeing people suffering in front of my freaking eyes!"

And the war begins… the battle to save the hostages and to restore a broken heart of a little girl has begun… with two ear piercing screams…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU FIGHTING ALONG WITH ME, KIRITO/GINTOKI?!"

"Just why are you always appearing right in front of my ass and start stealing away my glories?! I can't stand watching that face of yours, Gokiburi!(means cockroach on japanese.)"

"I should be the one saying that, lazy big dumb Inuyasha rip-off! I'm simply doing my job of taking these guys down so they can rest in peace inside the jail cell along with their comrades!"

The two infamous swordsmen, "The Kuro Kenshi" and the" "The Shiroyasha" unintentionally reunite and start cutting down the red guild "Titan's Foot". While Kirito hides inside the shadows and purges the opponents, Gintoki stands right under the sunlight with his sword heading toward the enemies' way, scaring them to death. While fighting the battle involving a lot of despair-filled screams, and the two men's excellent sword dancing, the men in black and white suddenly remember something from the past.

.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

*Moonlit Blackcats' shelter*

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, THAT YOU'RE ALWAYS BEING SO GODDAMN LATE DURING OUR TRAINING SESSION?!

"IT'S NOT LIKE I DO THIS EVERYTIME YOU LOUSY PEABRAIN!"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE FOR GOSH SAKE, YOU WHITE-HAIRED GRANDPA! ALSO, YOU WERE LATE READING THAT STUPID JUMP THAT WAS PUBLISHED IN 1951, WHICH IS LITERALLY A CENTURY AGO!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT, CHERRY BOY! SWORD ART ONLINE ONLY PUBLISHES THESE OLD-ASS MANGA FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! IT'S NOT MY FAULT FOR BEING SUCH A FAN OF JUMP!"

"MANGA ADDICT!"

"COCKROACH!"

"THAT'S IT!" And there goes another generic comical manga/anime style fight involving a huge field of dust cloud surrounding the idiots as they pummel each other. Pretty normal, right?

"Geez… I thought Kirito was somewhat cool-headed, but he just can't hold it in when he's with that guy." Says Keita the leader of the Moonlit Black Cats.

"No kidding… I mean they are completely different from one another, one being black and the other one being white. Actually, more like oil and water." Replies Ducker.

"I just hope they can get along, you know. I mean seriously… can't they be friends?" jokes Tetsuo.

"Hopeless idiots. Hahaha!" laughs Sasamaru, watching the two men brawl each other. "But I'm kind of worried of their friendship." He continues.

"I think it may be better this way." Sachi suddenly says, surprising others.

"Wha-What do you mean?" "It's better for them to just aim at each other's throat? I don't see a good reason for it."

"Well, the reason they always fight is because they're completely different when it comes to their personalities. Kirito's always spontaneous when it comes to any work, regardless of its category while Gintoki is always slacking off, being the most lazy person we can ever see.^^"

"Ha! Even Sachi admits it!" teases Kirito. "NANi?!(What)" shouts Gintoki.

"They say, 'The more they fight, the better friends they become', right? Despite being absolutely different, they share the same goal and the same passion. So I'm pretty sure the next time they stand on the battlefield, they will perform better if they work together." Explains Sachi.

"….. I don't get it." Notes Kirito. "It's because you lack a brain that you don't understand, blackie sensei." Says Gintoki.

"Think like these two colors, white and black. They are essentially different, one color being able to diminish other colors while the other one can paint it back. Black consists of a variety colors, and white is, you know. Just white."

"That explains your brain's emptiness, Gintoki." Kirito says. "Shut up." Gintoki replies.

"but black itself cannot be functioned as a color itself forever. In order to create varies types of colors, mixing it up with white is important. Do you see the point? This only means that you two might not be capable of getting along, but you are suitable when it comes to working together. The moment you two are able to create a balance between yourselves is when you can perform to the fullest, which means mastering in cooperating! Too much of one aspect won't do good. The perfect balance of you guys' aspects is what it requires. I'm just hoping you will understand it someday^^" she finishes.

…,,.

"It sounds scool, but I still don't get it. You get it, Keita?" "No clue."

"Come on, I told you guys that she has some sort of a god-like ability when it comes to literature classes~~" "Sachi, I don't get what you just said, but that was awesome!"

While every people were laughing with one another after Sachi's lecture, she gives a thumbs up to the two referred swordsmen, sort of confusing them.

"No worries… Someday, you will understand…

.

.

.

.

Someday."

.

.

*Time skip to the present*

Slash!

With an epic combo attack performed by the black swordsman and the white demon, the last member of Titan's Hand falls down by both the damage and exhaustion which was the same case for the already fallen members. If they actually killed them, they would have become red players, and things would've been complicated and toed up like your earphones after entering your pocket, right?

"Working together?"

"I apologize, Sachi. But I believe we are not meant to be buddies to begin with. Makes my stomach hurl whenever I see him standing there."

"But no worries… guys. Because it's fine this way,"

"We'll keep on living for you guys' sake, and protect the players of SAO with our own methods. Mixing up all together can be an extreme pain in the ass especially if it's with him."

"Yup definitely.."

The two white and black warriors stare at the sky and make eye contact with each other only to look away in… disgust.. or something?

"You two were absolutely working together fabulously, though…." Thinks Silica.

.

.

.

.

Silica POV

.

While the Titan's Hand guild was completely taken out and arrested by the two heroes, I was able to see Pina once again! I was saved by the two infamous players who were being feared by the majority of all of the players, which is kind of scary at the same time, but they're not as demonic as the rumors say… or so I think so…? Dunno.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Kirito-san! Gin-san!" I express my gratitude toward them.

"Well, I was actually requested by a client who reported to the public that the guild members were still running wild, so I 'ambushed' this place only to find you two stuck in the mess. It's great to see that you're still safe with Pina, Silica." Replies Kirito-san patting my head.

"But anyways, why on earth are you here?" Kirito-san asks Gin-san.

"This young lady hired me to look for this dragon pet of hers. Seems like she was caught up in a bigger crisis than she thought it was. Well, all credits go to Sakata Gintoki of 'Yorozuya Gin-chan'! Mwahahah"

*sigh* "Manga addict"

"Cockroach"

"Anyways, Gin-san for the payment I'll…." I say, opening my menu to check out my cash status.

"Don't. Just keep your money." he plainly says. Eh?

"Save those for your pet's safety & recovery. I wouldn't want to hear that it got hurt again." He replies.

"Gin-san… why? You did say something about not being able to pay this month's rent when we were at your office." I ask in curiosity.

"Because this morning.. I was thinking about this one thing. 'What and who am I living for?' after all, I couldn't protect the ones I treasured and got them killed during the process. I would always think about that event, my weak self, etc. But you made me realize something. You were treating me as if I'm your older brother. Other people would just be scared and go away because apparently, they don't like my silver-perm."

I don't think that's the case though…

"However, after all those time passed, I finally felt like being a proper human and it was all thanks to you. Now I've come to realize that I can finally protect someone, that I'm not the weakling from before. You gave me the reason to live, Silica. Arigatou. Right, cockroach?"

"Yup. Same here. So the next time you need help, call us for help, and we'll be right here so we can surely pay our debts to you." Says Kirito-san.

"Gin-san… Kirito-san…." I was glad. So glad that I had tears brimming in my eyes.

"Well then, take care Silica, Pina! We'll see you guys again someday!" says Gin-san.

"Haaaii!" I reply. "And also, don't forget those words I told you back then. If you forget them, I'll make you pay me for this job for real." He jokes as he teleports away.

As I say farewell to everyone and walk home with Pina I start remembering those words he said to me

.

.

"Didn't you say that you have no point in living on? If you have such power and time to beat yourself to it and just give up, why not continue on your journey to the very end?"

.

And Kirito-san said something similar as well.

"Even when hope seems out of reach, even if you think you lack something, move forward. Don't stay in the past and simply move on. That's what I'm doing right now."

These days are times I'll never forget. The time I had two big brothers protecting and encouraging me!

.

.

.

.

Gintoki's POV

.

Sheesh, that was something that happened back there. I hope she's doing okay now.

Let's see… this is my….

Wait, what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MY HOUSE IS SOLD BECAUSE I COULDN'T PAY THE GODDAMN RENT! WHERE THE HELL DO I SLEEP FROM NOW ON?! KAMI-SAMA! I'LL GIVE YOU 300 YEN, SO PLEASE COME AND SAVE ME!


	5. Announcement

_Okay, it's been like a century since I uploaded the newest chapter of this story. Now, I wanna tell you guys that this story is pretty hard to continue dur to lack of my imagination, and also I'm a korean student, which means I have sh*t load of stuff to do. Being a korean student is so much pain in the ass especially when you're in highschool._

.

To those who are waiting for my stories, please be patient and wait. I might upload a metric f**k ton of stories during my summer vacatiin which is in July and August.

Oh yeah. And also more reviews please. I have to make sure I'm not writing like a stupid elementary school kid writing a poem. Tell me every single dowbfall of the story, and I'll do better than before. Arigatou gozaimasu. Gamsahamnida("Thank you" in korean)


	6. Episode 4

Author's note: For Gintoki's SAO avatar, just think of how he was dressed during his "Shiroyasha ages", aka "The Joui War age" in Gintama.

.

.

.

.

Episode 4: All I want is a badass sword.

.

.

.

.

Gintoki POV

.

Sucks… This really sucks. I was kicked out of my apartment after successfully performing my first job as Yorozuya just a few days ago… Honestly, I don't regret the decision, but it's embarrassing as heck because that was probably the cheapest apartment in-game, I believe. But it's not that I'm a poverty stricken Madao or something. I actually have a crap load of money enough to rent a decent apartment.

It's just that…..

.

.

.

.

I JUST WANT A BADASS SWORD!

My best sword broke during one of my recent boss raids where I had to use my last resort: a wooden sword in order to complete it.

Based on my wooden sword(bokuto) from the real world which I got from my field trip, I researched, found, and used the hardest wood I was able to find in this world in order to carve the best sword as possible.

Of course, compared to other normal swords, it's extremely useless especially when it comes to PVP matches

Also, what I want is a traditional Japanese Katana, not some European's fantasy sword or something. But these katanas are so hard to find for some reason which I'm guessing it's because these cool looking fantasy swords are more popular among players these days.

If you're a samurai, you'd better stick with what you do and specialize it.

So I heard there's a decent blacksmith around this area.. Was it called "List breath's smith shop?" No clue. I cannot remember other people's names that well, so please understand everyone.

Sigh…. I just want to read Jump….

.

.

.

.

Lisbeth POV

.

Whew, I feel better now. After all those events that happened, my mind was pretty messed up after all of that adventuring I went through. That Kirito bastard, why did I have to fall for him? I hope Asuna realizes her true feelings toward him. It's just gonna take a lot of time.

Oh! There's customer!

"Iratshaimasen(Welcome)~! This is Lisbeth's shop!" I try to act like nothing bad happened and start running my blacksmithing business once again. The customer is a brunette girl with twin pony tailed hair and has… a dragon? She must be a beast tamer.

"Hello! I would like to…. get a new dagger, please!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down, young lady^^ So what's with the determination?" I ask.

"I just want to become stronger. I've been training with Pina ever since she was rescued from the Titan's Hand guild. And that tome, the two rescuers encouraged me to live on, and I've set my goal on protecting ones who are precious to me!" she replies.

"Wait, I read about that from the newspaper a few days ago! Those two are the Black Swordsman and the White Demon! You met those two in person?!" I shout. Seriously? The two rumored swordsmen met her in person?!

"Hai! I even became a sister figure to them as well! So it goes like this…."

And she continues telling me about Kirito the Kuro Kenshi and Gintoki the Shiroyasha. Wait.. So Kirito IS the Black Swordsman?! I never realized that!

"So both of us met Kirito before, huh? Coincidence…"

"Wait, you too, Lisbeth-san?"

"Call me Lis. And yes… in fact I actually went on an adventure with him to obtain the material I needed for his sword. At first he seemed a bit cocky…. And then he broke one of my best swords like, right off the bat! Crazy, right? After that, I decided to make THE best sword as possible so I could tell him not to underestimate me! So we went to an extremely, I mean EXTREMELY cold mountain where the white dragon's nest was located. Soon, we were trapped in a hole with a dragon poop on my hands….. It's a firm material, but still, it's a dragon sh*t, you know! It was soo creepy! I hated him so much for all the reckless actions he made."

"Hahaha! It sounds just like him! He seems like a calm, cool person but he's somewhat of a "messing around" type of person." Replies Silica.

"Sigh…. But oh well.. He did seem like a nice person. He cared for so much people in SAO that he was firmly determined to clear this game which he promised me the next day. The truth is that…. I was actually able to *blush* hold hands with him. Annnd we also slept together."

….. Wait, what the heck did I just say? Well, holding hands with him is fine, but sleeping together?! What if she mistake it as doing the….. AARRGGHH what should I do?!

"Oh, so sort of like camping or sleepover? I wish I had someone I could have sleepover like you.. I did spend a night with Kirito-san, but we were in different rooms, so yeah. And you also grabbed his hands! Lucky…." She replies.

… eh?

"Sorry for being so sudden.. but how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm twelve years old. Why did you ask?" she asks back innocently.

"Nonono just curious. Okay?" I quickly answer. So she's still a young innocent girl, I see. Thank gosh she doesn't know 'the deed' yet.

"Ahem.. Anyways, we got back from the mountain, falling down from the sky, more monsters….. That's how we got his sword. The 'Dark repulsor."

"I see… That explains why you look so tired right now. You went on a crazy adventure after staying in a blacksmith shop for so long, right?"

"Of course. But it was fun… I really enjoyed it, and.." then, I start having flashbacks from the journey.

.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

*When they were lying down grabbing each other's hands*

"Warm…."

"Yeah.. Really.".

.

.

.

.

*Annndd… when they were falling down from the sky*

"HHEEYYY KIRITO!"

"HUH?!

"I LIKE YOOUU!"

"NANI?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"IT'S NOTHING! HAHAHA"

.

.

.

.

After all that reminiscing, I couldn't hold back my tears. It still hurts like hell after seeing my best friend Asuna being together with my crush.

"Eh?! Lis-san! Are you okay? You're crying!" Silica asks.

"Nope nope, I'm fine. It's just that the adventure was somewhat too much for me. It was literally so crazy. Hehe." I put on a fake smile while wiping away my tears.

"Lis-san…"

"I told you I'm okay, right? I've got just enough energy to make a perfect dagger for you! Leave this job to me! So what kind of dagger do you prefer?" I exclaim in excitement. Finally a job to take that image away from my head.

"Is that so? Then does that mean you're not gonna take any orders from me? Sucks.. I just found the shop I was looking for, and it's technically closed.

Another customer? I didn't hear him coming!

"Ah sumimasen. Welcome to Lisbeth's shop!" I say.

"Well, is it okay if I just stay here for the night? Cause I don't have any place to go." The customer says in a monotonic voice.

"Huh? Gin-san!" Silica shouts. She actually knows this dead fish-eyed man?

"Is that you, dragon loli?" he says.

"My name is Silica, sir…."

Gin-san? Wait is this person… Also is that his name?

*On the top left corner of Lisbeth's POV*

"Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Runny Diarrhea"

His nickname is completely different from his actual in-game name though!

.

.

.

.

Jugem-jugem…. Sigh, Gintoki POV

.

Why the hell is that Dragon loli here? Well, it's a good thing she's doing well, but what a goddamn coincidence.

"Lis-san! Over here is The Shiroyasha, Gintoki-san! He's the one who saved Pina with Kirito-san that time!" Silica introduces me to the…. pink-haired ship owner. And she sort of talks like a grandma for some reason.

(A/N- That's what I kind of thought when I watches the series. No reason. Just sounds like it,)

"Man, I never thought I would manage to meet the two infamous swordsmen in a row. What are the chances?" the shoo owner says. Wait… that means…

"Don't tell me… you also met him? Kirito? The Kuro Kenshi? That bastard with full black equipment?" I ask.

"Yup! I'm also his personal blacksmith! Cool, isn't it?" she casually replies as I spit out my water I was drinking from the canton I had.

"Cough.. Cough.. Seriously? He actually has a companion? I thought he was just a simple forever alone…" I say.

"Geez… he can be a bit of a jerk, but he's still a good person. You just don't know yet, Jugem-jugem… sigh…. Anyways, why the heck is your name so ridiculously long?! It's so hard to say!" she replies.

"It's just that these days' people are lacking something in their brains, List-breath. Why the hell is it so hard to say Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before…"

I quickly take out a piece of paper I've been using since the beginning of the game and finish what I was saying.

"…..Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Runny Diarrhea?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! EVEN YOU CAN'T MEMORIZE AND SAY IT THAT YOU TOOK OUT A PAPER JUST TO FINISH SAYING IT! AND YOUR NAME IS TOO LONG THAT I HAVE TO CLICK AN OPTION BUTTON JUST TO SEE YOUR ENTIRE NAME! AND ALSO, MY NAME IS NOT LIS-BREATH, IT'S LISBETH!" List… er I mean… what is it? Right! Risotto starts ranting about my name just like the cockroach did.

"I SAID IT'S LISBETH!" I was thinking out loud again. Crap.

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to make that dagger for the dragon girl? You're not in a position to scold someone right now~ right, blacksmith-san?" Gi-hee. I just loving teasing people so much. Especially her.

"Oh. My. Pain in the ass. I'll go after you as soon as I'm done with this, gonoyaro." she mutters as she continues talking to Silica.

Tsk. Whatever. I sit down on a chair as I wait for my turn as the grandma blacksmith starts forging a dagger compatible to the dragon girl.

"SLAM!"

"I heard that, you know! Why the hell would I sound like a grandma, you dead-fish eyes!"

Geez.. I really should stop thinking out loud since I have a mace stuck on my forehead which you all can assume that it came from a certain grumpy pink haired she-hulk…. Perhaps she can be a drunk terminator as soon as she takes some sake.

"WHONK!"

And…. That was when I blacked out. What did I do wrong?

.

.

.

.

Silica POV

.

It's 10:00 PM, I'm in my house with a passed out Gin-san on the bed who has Pina sleeping by his side. Geez, he's a good person, but I have to admit he's really annoying when it comes to personal attitudes. I mean, Liz-san seemed extremely mad that time, yet, he still insulted her like it was nothing.

Oh wait, he's awake.

"Ow, ow….. Was that a gigantic shield that flew straight toward my face?! Sone attitude she's got there." Gin-san grumpily mutters.

"Maybe if you hadn't said those kinds of words about her, she might've calmly made a sword for you and you wouldn't have been showered by those equipments that she threw. They should've cost a lot of her finances, you know." I scold Gin-san as he plays with Pina's fur.

"Oh come on, I can't help it. She literally sounds like an old hag when she talks. Can't you agree with me?"

"Nope."

"… mean."

"Sigh… anyways, do you want something to eat? It's been like an hour since you were knocked out for good, so you should be pretty hungry right now." I ask him.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just go back to my Yorozuya office…. Oh wait." He stops.

"You said you were homeless, right?" I ask him with worries surrounding me.

"I couldn't pay the rent… it's also embarrassing because that was THE cheapest apartment you cam ever afford in this game…." He mutters as he falls down on his hands and knees, his face facing towards the floor. (With the typical black-and-white effect around him like an anime scene…)

"But no worries! This time, I'll be the one to help you! Since you saved Pina a few days ago, I'll repay you for your grace!^^" I reply.

"…." He's not answering. Did I say something wrong or…

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MEGAMI-SAMA!"(THANK YOU, GODDESS!)

He suddenly bows toward me, making me sweat in embarrassment.

"Please stop this, Gin-san! It's embarrassing!"

After a couple more minutes of his praises, I went ahead and took out some cookies I bought from the sweets market the day after the second incident with Pina.

.

.

"I never expected the blacksmith lady to be an acquaintance of that cockroach. Why is he always, I mean ALWAYS referred to wherever I go?! And I would always see him again over and over again What's so good about him anyways? He's just an otaku who's addicted to black, he's a cherry boy, and he always pisses me off whenever we're together. Why do people yhink he's 100 tomes better than me?" Says Gin-san stuffing his mouth with cookies like a squirrel.

"Well, he's nice and gentle. He really knows how to talk to people and he's exceptionally good when it comes to handling tough situations," I say.

"I'm good at those as well…" he says.

"I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but look at yourself, please. If you're good at talking, how come you got hit by a shield during a simple conversation?" I reply, pointing my finger toward his somewhat bruised face with a shield shaped red mark. I can notice him facepalming in his mind, judging by his facial expression.

"He does tease other people, but he doesn't insult them."

"I was just thinking out loud, that's all."

"He doesn't slack off every ten minutes."

"I only take a break occasionally whenever I need one."

"But when we were looking for Pina, it took us 3 hours to reach a spot that could've taken an hour to get there."

"….. We encountered the *Titan's Hand* members, so we were kinda late."

"They ambushed us right after we reached the hill, so they have nothing to do with us being late."

As expected, he's all out of out of questions right now.

"….."

"…"

"…"

"…."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure! Sorry for making you uncomfortable…."

"NOPE NOPE NOPE you're exactly right ABSOLUTELY right! You don't have to apologies for it, I swear!" Gin-san suddenly shouts out almost bowing down like he did a few minutes ago. What's up with the change in his attitude?

.

.

.

.

Gintoki POV

I don't want to make her cry for the THIRD FRIGGIN time! Yeah. The first time I made her cry was when I shouted at her before even meeting her in person. And the second time was during her job request. If I do something that makes her cry, that hell of a blacksmith will destroy me like eating ramen with a fork.

"How's your journey with Pina?" I quickly change the subject before the atmosphere can become more awkward.

"Well, I'm at about level…. 49? Not much progress, but I think I can do this better! Pina has been getting stronger too. She can now perform "Bubble Blast" which can not only damage her enemies, but can also trap them inside the bubble and exhaust them so I can finish them off! Annd… right! This is my dagger I got from Liz-san! Please take a look…."

And that's when I fell asleep again. Yawn. Sleepy. Boring.

.

.

.

.

Lisbeth POV

.

Oh man oh man oh man. There is that article again. There's a player calling himself "The Shogun" who's currently on a rampage which means he's violently killing other players in order to rule over us. I've actually heard of him having a faction of his own who believe that he's the only one who can save us all. Just great.

"Oh Iratshaimasen~ wait. Gintoki? Silica? Okayeri(welcome back)! So, had a good sleep there, silver perm bastard?" I greet them.

"No sh*t Sherlock. I can still feel the pain in my face crystal clear. You really are a great blacksmith considering the hardness of those equipment you used on me, baba(grandma in japanese). He plainly says while receiving a roundhouse kick from me in the face.

"Anyways, since you were completely passed out yesterday, I'll forge your sword today. First off, what kind of sword type do you prefer, speed type or power type, or…"

"Speed. I need it to be pretty light so I can slash down these assholes like spaghetti noodles."

O… kay?

"And it must be a japanese katana."

"Those are hard to forge because they're not that popular among players. You're probably the second person to ever order a katana. The first customer was a red haired perverted old man… I think."

"Was his name called Klein?"

"Yeah. How do you know?

"I met him and cockroach on the first day of this damn game. He looked like some sort of a madao(an old jobless man) or something."

"Cockroach?"

"I'm meaning Kirito."

"Hahaha so funny. He did wear so many black stuff, so that suits him well! Ha ha!"

"Well, I just plainly hate him so much"

"He also mentioned about you, stating about how much of an annoying person you are, which I agree with."

"Gimme a break…"

"Haha I wanna see you two having a super childish quarrel. It would be so hilarious~!"

"Oh no don't you dare trap me in a same room with him. If you do, I'll surely commit seppukku."

"Oh.. Man you guy's relationship is like something from an anime or a manga. So funny. I think I'll ship you two-"

"OH NO GODDAMN WAY. ARE YOU TELLING ME TO CUT MY BELLY OPEN WIDE."

"HAHAHA PRICELESS! That's for teasing me yesterday!"

"….."

*After some time*

"You see…. Klien also mentioned about Kirito when he ordered his katana back then. He was looking all depressed and looked hurt for some reason… Perhaps do you know the reason?"

As soon I as say that, his expression darkens and growls, "The hell should I know about it. I don't care what happens to him."

"Oh… okay…" Crap. I think I just touched an extremely sensitive subject. Gotta finish this sword quick…

"Liz! I'm back!" "Long time no see, Liz!"

Two familiar people step in to my shop. Wait they are…!

"Asuna! Kirito!"

"Asuna-san! Kirito-san!"

"Heroine? Cockroach?"

"Silica, Liz, Gintoki?! What is this reunion?!"

"Kirito-kun, you also know Silica-chan?"

"Yup! I helped her save Pina at one point."

"Oi oi. Please go away, gokiburi(cockroach)-kun. My mood's so scrapped up after seeing that black face of yours."

"What do you mean by 'black face'? First, I'm not black. Second, that was racist. And third, what's with that attitude? Who are you, a five year old?"

The two instantly start bickering at each other until….

*SLAM*

Surprisingly, Asuna puts both of her palms on the two idiots' had and collide them toward each other, causing their heads to smoke.

"She instantly took them out like it was nothing!"

"What's more creepy is that she was somewhat smiling when she was doing that!"

Silica and I just stand there in awe as the "Senkou (Lightening Flash )" picks them up.

"No fighting when we're having a reunion or any sort of event. Understood?"

"HAIIII!"

The infamous Kuro Kenshi and Shiroyasha instantly became tamed puppies in front of Asuna… Scary. I mean, I did know that she can become pretty scary, but I never thought she was enough to beat the lights out of the two of some of the most feared players out there.

"So… what's up, guys? Do you guys need some sword sharpening?" I ask.

"Yeah. Actually, I just got a secret mission from my guild to capture the "Shogun", and Kirito-kun just happened to be messing around again, so he came along." Asuna answered.

"So, the "Knights of the Blood" is finally making their first move, huh? I mean I just read the article this morning and I can already tell their violent acts are already going to be a lot worse." I say with a worried expression on my face.

"One of our members got injured during the night, so we couldn't stand them any longer."

"When I was on my journey, one of The shogun's underlings ambushed me, saying something about him being the savior of this game or whatever." Kirito adds.

"I'm worried.. Are you two going to be okay? Silica asks.

"Daijobu. These two guys are not some chumps who can be taken care of that easily. They don't have nicknames for nothing, you know. Believe in them." Surprisingly, Gintoki compliments them with a monotonic voice.

"Gintoki….." Kirito seems like he's really surprised due to his rival buddy's words.

"Because cockroach is most likely to get himself killed on his own."

Of course it would be an insult in the end. We all sweatdrop simultaneously.

Just then…

*CRASH*

What's that noise? We all quickly go outside and see another terrorist attack being operated by… him.

"Whoa, who is that?!" random people start shouting out.

"Wait, isn't that… him?!"

"No way! It's the…. Shogun?!"

"No! We're absolutely in a big damn trouble!"

"Sho… sho….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHOGUN KAYO!"(IT'S THE SHOGUN (GENERAL)!)


	7. Episode 5

References until now….

-Gintoki's in-game name("Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Runny Diarrhea") is based on the name of Kyubei's pet monkey from Gintama series.

-The "Justaway and Castaway" reference line from chapter 1 is based on the movie "Castaway" and Gintama's signature bomb "Justaway".

-"SHOGUN KAYO" is a very well known quote from Gintama which the characters shout out whenever the Shogun "Tokugawa Shigeshige" gets into a trouble.

Now starting the story… as always, thank you so much for all of your supports, I'll try to continue this on…. Link start!

.

Episode 5: SHOGUN KAYOOOO…

.

.

.

.

Asuna POV

.

"SHOGUN KAYOOOOOOOO!"

The people in the town simultaneously cry out as they run away from the rampaging Shogun. This is bad because that player is evaluated as one of the strongest player killers in this game. What should we do? I should get Lis and Silica-chan to safety, or else the foot soldiers will put them into danger!

"Minna! Get away as soon as possible! Do not stay in this place and simply run away! This is an evacuation order from the vice commander of "Knights of the Blood"!"

I order everyone to get out of here and get ready to battle.

"Kirito-kun! I'm done sending the emergency message to the guild! Until the members arrive, we have to deal with this somehow!" I say.

"Darn it! He just had to pick the most crowded time to invade! Silica! Lis! Gintoki! Stay away from this situation as far as you can! Gintoki, I'm entrusting you with the girls' safety. Asuna and I'll handle this." Kirito-kun shouts to the three friends.

"Oi, oi. Don't think you can actually order me around, konoyaro. You think just the two of you can handle an entire guild? You're gonna die." Gintoki-kun retaliates.

"This is not the time to argue here, natural-perm! If you don't evacuate all of these people out of here, there will be casualties."

"Same goes with you, cockroach! You're acting like some sort of a badass invincible hero like One Punch Man, but you will eventually be exhausted to death. What makes you think I'm not supposed to go with you? Don't trust me?"

"It's not that I distrust you, but we will be alright. Asuna's comrades are coming here so we'll be just fine. Come on. Get the hell out of here this instance."

"Bullsh*t. Don't you think this'll be too much for you two?!"

"Do you want us to just stand here and argue while the entire town is being burned to dust? It's still the golden time for evacuation!"

"Are you surely going to die out here like the Moonlit Black Cats?! Do you think you can actually prevent 'that' event from happening if you just die the same way as they did?!"

"I thought we agreed to drop that damn fucking subject you bastard! What makes you think I'm doing this?! I simply can't lose anyone anymore! Don't you understand this, you dead-fish eye retard?!"

Kirito-kun suddenly shouts out with anger and anxiety while grabbing Gintoki-kun's shirt as if he would kill him.

"Jotto matte, stop this, you two!"

"There's a war going on and you're just gonna fight to the death first?!"

"Kirito-san, Gin-san! Please!"

Us, the girls try and stop this tension from continuing on until Kirito-kun mutters.

"Please…. I don't want that anymore. I won't forget myself if any of these people die…. Especially my friends.. You guys." After a bit of silence(Technically not that silent considering the burning noise and people's screams echoing from everywhere.) Gintoki-kun finally gives in.

"…Fine. Just don't die you two. If you do die, then I'll give you a good stabbing in the afterlife." He replies as he takes Silica-chan and Lis to safety along with the town's people.

"…. Daijobu? Kirito-kun?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a bit of my bad memories came out. No need to be worried. We have our priorities here." He replies.

"… And that is to take down that army over there. If we're together, nothing will be able to stop us!" I finish.

"Let's do this, Asuna!"

"Okay!"

As soon as we lunge forward with our swords held in our hands, we shout out.

"Time to finish your game, Shogun!"

.

.

.

.

Lisbeth POV

Sigh… sigh…. Oh gosh I thought I was gonna die. On our way to the safety zone, we were ambushed by several soldiers of that stupid "Shogun" who were of course, taken down by us. While Silica was landing critical blows with her newly forged dagger, I landed all of the finishing blows with my best mace. For Gintoki, however….

*Flashback*

"Let's go, bastards! We'll show these dumbasses to never mess with us!"

Gintoki performs an epic sword swing…

*Snap.*

… with his wooden sword which is instantly broken by the enemy's sword.

…

.

.

.

"RRRUUUNNNNNN!"

*Flashback ended*

"What in the world was that, you idiot?! Kirito definitely entrusted you with our safety, but in the end, we're the ones who actually escorted you! Just what the heck is wrong with you?!" I rant.

"It couldn't have been helped…. The opponent Saber destroyed my amazing Toyaho with her Excalibur…."

"EXCALIBUR MY ASS, THAT WAS JUST A NORMAL SWORD THAT I CAN MAKE IN 20 MINUTES OR SO! AND WHY ARE BLABBERING A FATE/STAY NIGHT REFERENCE IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION?! ALSO, WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE A FILTHY WOODEN SWORD FOR YOUR WEAPON?!"

"On my way to your shop, some douchebags ambushed me and broke my best sword right off the bat. That's why I was looking for "The best blacksmith" of this town. Geez….. These people don't give me a single break here."

"Look who's saying."

"Anyways, we should be safe in this underground evacuation zone. I'm just glad we managed to make it…" Silica says while panting.

"But there were casualties. About 5 people died in front of my eyes. That means there are more dead people out there." Gintoki says in sadness….

"Ah… sumimasen….."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault anyway."

"Look, I can figure out what you went through, but don't take all of the toll by yourself. It's not like you're the one who killed them." I try to comfort him, end up failing anyway.

"I didn't have the power to protect anyone. That time when Kirito argued with me, his eyes told my everything, that we only have one common goal and don't want to let go this time: to protect everyone. Pretty pathetic, right? After all, we did agree that we are weak."

"…. You idiots. You're wrong! You guys are strong. It's just that there were some incidents you couldn't prevent, that's all!" I shout.

.

.

.

.

3rd person POV

Clang! Swish!

The battle has just begun burning up. Kirito was handling a group of 4 people while Asuna was dealing with 3. He spins in the airborne while swinging his sword, causing the enemies to collapse. Asuna on the other hand was constantly evading the enemies' sword swings while staying low, preparing for the final boost. She lunges forward in a second, and as a result, the enemies cry out in pain, without even noticing that the "Lightening Flash" had just disappeared in front of them.

"Kirito-kun! On your left!"

"….and on your right!"

Slang!

A large X-shape briefly appeared as the two players simultaneously cut down the enemy who were right beside their partners while they pant from exhaustion.

"Hey… Asuna…"

"What is it?"

"Am I even… doing what I'm supposed to do right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even though I couldn't protect my friends in the past, do I have the right to call this 'atoning for my sins'? I don't even know if I cam protect you guys when I couldn't do anything about-"

"Don't say anything like that, Kirito-kun. And don't you dare say those kinds of words. You have to move on from those events and look forward right now! What do you want to do right now?! It's to protect us, right?!

.

.

.

.

Lisbeth POV

.

"Kirito and Asuna are currently out there fighting the entire army while you're just sulking in the corner like a wuss! Of course, I do understand what kind of situation you two are in, but just stop sitting in the corner and come out like a man, goddamn it! Remember that you two are-"

.

.

.

.

Asuna POV

"…. The infamous Kuro Kenshi and Shiroyasha! We've never thought of you two as weaklings even for a bit! That's why you have to stop being haunted by your nightmares and move on! If you're not going to do it, then who will?! So stand up and grab your blades! Rise up and show this world that you're not dead! You have to do it, because you two are-"

.

.

.

.

Asuna & Lisbeth POV

"Our, no, this world's heroes, the ones who will bring justice to this world! This world's gamers' saviors covered in white and black! Like Yin and Yang, you two are some of the greatest powers that will bring peace to these people, this world!")

.

.

.

.

Gintoki POV

"Lis…."

.

.

.

.

Kirito POV

"Asuna…."

"That's why I'll fight along with you, Kirito-kun. You're not alone anymore, and neither is Gintoki-kun."

.

.

.

.

Silica POV

"So don't try to bottle everything up inside all by yourself, Gin-san! We'll finish this fight together!"

"Silica…." Gin-san says.

"Alrighty, let's give those invaders some beatdown! Get your weapons ready, everybody!" Lis-san exclaims in excitement. I've been waiting for this moment! Finally I can fight with-

"But wait. I don't have a weapon." Gin-san says in a dead-panned voice as we fall down in a comical anime style.

"If only I finished the sword….."

"Lis-san, is the sword still craftable?

"If it isn't crushed by those rumbles, then it's possible I think I only need…. five more minutes."

"Then let's go. We don't have much time." I say in a hurry.

.

.

.

.

Kirito POV

"That's right! You will never be alone, because us, the Fuurinkazan are here for support! Let's go, minna!" wait, is that Klien?!

"Yeah!" With a huge roar, Klien and his guildmates start clashing blades with the Shogun's guild members.

"Klien?! When did you..?"

"Let's just say my friends have pretty bright ears…. and eyes. Tihi!"

With a reply, he cuts down about two enemies with his katana.

"Okay… let's do this.. Together!"

.

.

.

.

Gintoki POV

"Hurry your ass up, you woman! Just why is it taking so long?!"

"It's only been 2 minutes, kuso tenpa!(damn perm)"

"Gin-san, Lis-san! I'm running out of strength!"

"Watch your back, Gintoki! There's an enemy behind you! Silica, thanks for the cover!"

"Leave us the hell alone, so I can get this sword, you dumb idiots!"

.

.

.

.

Klien POV

What is this guild? It's almost as big as Laughing Coffin or something! At least we took care of the minions, but….

"THE SHOGUN!"

"Where is he?! I'm personally gonna beat his ass!"

"No, Kirito-kun. Let me stab him with my rapier first. In the ba**s"

I wonder…. Wait.

"He's on the rooftop! Go get him!"

We try pursuing the Shogun, but not good. Two of the best soldiers appear in front of Kirito and…. A beautiful chestnut-haired girl and starts dueling to the death. He's getting away….!

"No! If he goes away like this….!"

*SLAM*

There is a huge crashing sound, and in the midst of those dust clouds, we were able to see… two samurais with their blades ready!

"Gintoki!"

What?! That silver hair is also here?! This world is very small!

"Who the heck are you?" the shogun asks.

"Just a broken ronin samurai(a samurai with no lord or master during the feudal period of Japan) roaming around for sweets." Gintoki replies in a dead-panned sarcastic toned voice.

"So, a puny ronin samurai will be facing against the almighty shogun? I'm the strongest of my entire guild, I have finally gathered so much resources, so with this victory, this world will be mine!"

"So, the almighty Shogun is currently running away while his comrades are fighting for their lives?" shouts Kirito.

"Comrades? Ha! Don't screw with me, they're just my puny pawns here. I'm the one controlling them right now! A small guild, the vice commander of one of the leading guilds and a solo player are not enough to defeat me right now!"

"Also, add a drunk terminator blacksmith and a dragon loli. And also me" says Gintoki.

"We're here to support! Let's go, Pina!"

"You better pay me for all of the mess you brought on to my shop! Shogun my ass, all I'm seeing is a scared cat with just a katana."

"The way you're treating your guild is not right! If you're a guild member you're supposed to treat them with trust and love!" Asuna shouts.

"That's right! My guild may be small, but the trust and bond that connects us are million times stronger than your simple dolls!" I shout at him with anger.

"Now it is time for your judgement. We'll be the ones to finish this doll play of yours." Gintoki says.

"Even when you don't have a weapon?" the shogun asks sarcastically.

Suddenly, a katana appears next to his wrist, and he slowly unsheathes the blade.

"Behold, the power of our bonds and friendship that has been put inside this very blade of mine. Your journey ends here… now!"


	8. Announcement Again

Okay, at Korea, the crazy exams were going on, so I had no time/energy to post these chapters. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for not being able to upload more chapters frequently, and I'll try to keep on track.


	9. Episode 6

3rd person POV

.

The battle begins with Gintoki's epic(but low toned) battle cry as he lunges himself toward the Shogun, clashing blades with the said opponent. While the samurais start their own duel, the black swordsman and the Lightening Flash start striking down their own duel opponents, supporting Klien's Fuurinkazan guild blocking off the Shogun's minions. Gintoki jumps around the shogun's back, trying to cut him down in an instant moment, which fails due to the opponent's defense. Kirito manages to dodge the horizontal slash by getting into a limbo position before launching himself towards his opponent, critically damaging him with a deep stab in the heart. Asuna is in the most aggressive mood ever. Quickly evading and blocking her enemy's sword dance, she successfully makes 5 consecutive stabs, making him fall down due to its deadly damage.

Fuurikazan is not a big guild, but it doesn't mean they're not strong, With the addition of Lisbeth and Silica's assistance, they are able to hold off with a huge army of Shogun. While Pina shoots her bubble breath to mess up the enemies' vision, Silica silently approaches the opponents and stabs them while Lisbeth falls down from a high position as she slams down her mace to the ground, causing huge amount of damages and additional knockback.

"Do you possibly think you can win against me?" questions a raging Shogun as he verticaly swings his blade, with no avail.

"You got some guts there, buddy! Talking in a situation like this?" Gintoki retorts as he goes in for another thrust to the chest.

"That's how a main protagonist from Jump is supposed to do, kuso tenpa!(damn perm)

"Wait, you read Jump too?!"

"You too?!" The two samurais suddenly stop fighting and starts chattering.

"I never thought I would meet a Jump fan in a place like this!"

"What's your favorite series in the magazine?"

"I personally like Gintaman, especially because the main character has the same type of hair like me."

"Remember the chapter with 'Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Runny Diarrhea'? That was so hilarious!"

"I know, right? But what I really like about the chapter is… Hya!"

Suddenly, the Shogun takes a surprise hit in the chest, leaving a scar on the stomach.

"WTF?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"That's called tactics, nimrod. Every jump character has one."

"What a brilliant tactic it is! How dare you make me let my guard down during the Jump conversation while you were waiting for an opening!"

"Exactly! That's the true power of a true Jump fan!"

And down in the town….

"Now those two are acting like some idiotic dysfunctional 8th grade otakus or something….." Kirito mutters, facepalming.

"I expected it from Gintoki-kun, but I never expected it from the shogun…." Asuna says, facepalming as well.

"He just seems to be a more weird person as I get to know him better and better." Silica says while healing Pina in a shocked state.

"What did they eat this morning?" asks Klien, sheathing his sword back.

"Cut it out and just finish it, goddamn it! The shogun is all that's left!" shouts Lisbeth who has just slammed the last remaining soldier with her foot. Dang, she's strong.

"NANI?! WHEN DID THE ENTIRE FIGHT END?!" shouts the two manga otakus with eyeballs popping out of their eyes.

"We arrived just in time and took care of the situation with these fellow soldiers." Replies Heathcliff who is with his Knights of the Blood Oak guild mates. Apparently the guild was able to destroy the shogun's army since most of them, including the two veteran soldiers were taken down by Kirito and his gang.

"No..! No way! I can't lose!" cries out the shogun.

"Give it up, you bastard! You can't possibly do anything here!" shouts the black swordsman.

"I…. No way! There's no way I can possibly lose!" shouts a raging shogun who is lunging himself towards Gintoki who is in fact, doing the same toward him.

"Nonsense." Gintoki mutters.

"I'll tell you one thing, Shogun-sama. You'd better pay me back for that sword you broke while I was on my dungeon boss raid. I know it's you who did it."

Clang!

After the good old cliché "The two swordsmen run past each other and swings their swords" scene, the "almighty' shogun falls down like a piece of dried leaf.

"So… please get ready. Your payment is right in front you," says Gintoki, trying to look cool for no reason.

.

.

.

.

Aannnnd…. Here's that boring-ass aftermath scene which we can't skip due to its importance….. darn it.

"Are you okay, Silica-chan?" "Hai! I'm all healed!" somewhere in the corner, Asuna and Silica were talking to each other while treating others as well.

"Come on, take this. My guild mate bought this potion for emergency."

"Thanks…"

"If you'd like, the the two of us can go on a date, my charming darling- Gwhak!" SMASH.

That's what Klien got for flirting with Lisbeth with the most greasy grin a human being can ever make.

"….." "…."

The two swordsmen in white and black were just sitting on the middle of the street looking away in… disgust. Seriously, can't you guys just become friends already?

"… nice on you did there." Kirito speaks first.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That time when you took down the shogun. He actually gave a lot of trouble to Asuna when he first fought against her."

"The heroine girl fought him? No wonder he was pretty strong back there. Well, he did manage to break my sword during our first encounter. What happened to her back then?"

"Heathcliff and some guild mates arrived, which made flee like an idiot."

"Who hell is Heathcliff?"

"OMG. You don't even know him? He's right there! He's the commander of the clearing team we're in, don't you remember?!" Kirito points his finger toward the said player who was discussing about something with Asuna.

"The 'Densetsu no otoko(Man of legend)', Heathcliff. He's the founder and the First-in-command of Knights of the Blood Oak. He's said to be the strongest player in the game. I guess the Shogun was really afraid of him."

"The man of legend, huh? He looks more like a plain old man. Oh wait. He's more like a madao(jobless middle aged man)- ow!"

"Don't call him a madao, you idiot! At least show some respect to him! And look who's calling a 'madao'~ Says the guy who got kicked out of his office due to lack of job requests and payment~ Ack!"

"You don't even HAVE a job dipshit. And you're just a forever alone who doesn't even interact with other people due to being 'solo player'~ More like an 'Absolute Isolator'! Haha!"

"What did you just say?! And that's my worst nickname from my middle school days, you jerk!"

And as expected, a fight breaks out between them, resulting them beating the crap out of each other which causes some massive dust clouds and… an ANGRY LOOKING ASUNA.

"What am I… going! to! do! about! you guys?!" enrages Asuna who starts beating the absolute pulp out of the two idiot friends who are currently screaming bloody murder and "Dondake!"(Gintama reference).

"Are they always like,.. that?" a nervous Lisbeth asks the commander of the Knights of the Blood Oak and the expedition team who is doubting the almighty Kuro Kenshi and Shiroyasha's survival rate.

"Even when we're on expeditions, yes. I'm glad that we have such a well-trained person as our second-in-command It would've been the end of the world if Asuna-san wasn't there every time they would fight." Replies Heathcliff, grinning at the now ending beatdown as he approaches the three warriors.

"Tsk. Manga otaku….."

"Game otaku….."

The two fallen players still bicker at each other as they lie down on the ground, with smokes coming out of their entire bodies. One of Fuurinkazan's member approaches them as he says, "Are they really okay, Asuna-san? Maybe you did too much on Kirito-san and Jugem-Jugem… wait, what does it say here?" At the moment, Gintoki gets up and replies with an annoyed tone. "Why do I have to explain to everybody in the world that my name is ''Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or…."

Quickly. Take out the piece of paper "…Does It? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Runny Diarrhea'?"

"You still can't memorize it yourself, can you? I'm telling you, that name is too long! And you can't even change it!" Lisbeth says.

"Yeah…. I'll have to agree on that.." mutters Klien.

"True, true." Kirito says as Asuna just nods in agreement.

"Not everybody dislikes my name, right? Silica-chan?" Gintoki weakly asks the said ponytailed girl.

"Sumimasen… but your name really is too long…. Honestly I would change it if I can…." She shyly replies as Pina nods as well. It didn't take that much time for Gintoki to lose all of his colors in a comical anime style as he started sulking in the corner.

"No need to apologize, Silica. That idiot deserves our comments very well."

As soon as Kirito finishes his comment, he engages in to a brief sword fight against Gintoki, resulting in the silver perm idiot receiving a blow to the back of his head from Heathcliff's shield while the black-o-holic boy was screaming in agony by Asuna's consecutive pricks with her rapier.

"We'll need more health supplies here!"

"No need, Klien. Those dumbasses should learn some lessons right here."

"Aaww constantly fighting each other~ This is such a great lovers' quarrel~^^" Warning. Asuna in matchmaker mood.

" YOU WANT US TO CUT OURSELVES IN THE BELLY?!" The two men in white and black, all battered up quickly retort at Asuna who was in her usual teasing mode whenever they got in to a fight. Before anyone noticed, they were all laughing their hearts out in pure joy, including our two main protagonists.

"Alright, let's celebrate our victory with a party, WHO'S IN?!" Klien shouts out in excitement, receiving a "YYEEAAHHHH!"" as a reply.

.

.

.

.

A few hours later….

Let's see…. What do we see here? First, there is Egil's store which was originally a weapon shop but has briefly turned in to a party club. We go inside, we see several broken chairs and tables, *Cough* Gintoki, Kirito*Cough* the male players' wasted bodies due yesterday's games involving wrestling, Jiu Jitsu, and various crazy dares from those truth or dare games. As for the females, they aren't that messy compared to the other players, regarding their sleeping forms. Wait, someone's waking up. Two, actually.

"Ohayo(good morning), Lis…"

"Ohayo…. Asuna. Wait, what have we dome yesterday?"

"Welp. Yesterday was crazy…. Remember the truth or dare from yesterday?"

"Wahaha! Definitely! It was so awesome!"

.

.

.

.

Flashback to yesterday~~

"Silica, truth or dare?" Klien asks with a bottle of… in-game alcohol or something.

"… Dare!" she replies.

"I dare you to impersonate Optimus Prime from the Transformers series!"

"EEHHH?!" she looks like as if she can faint any moment.

"Oi, Klien do something she can handle. And also, seriously, Transformers? That movie is like a gazillion years old or something!"

"Still it's classic! Now Optimus Prime in 3.. 2… and 1!"

"... (In the lowest voice a loli can handle) I… am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to all the Autobo- wack! Cough, cough!"

Everybody: "Wahahahhaa!"

"OMG, that was so good!"

"Nice one, Silica-chan!"

"I never expected this from Dragon Loli. Heehee."

With a tomato-like red face, Silica dares Kirito right away.

"You better dare me!"

"I dare you to….. Hmm… eat a hot chili pepper…?"

"Ohh Silica-chan, that was weak. It should've been something like kissing Gintoki on his cheek-"

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN DOING THAT DARE. SERIOUSLY." Kirito shouts in dismay.

"WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE RIGHT NOW?!" a horrified Gintoki screams like a banshee.

"BOTH OF YOU!" Lisbeth and Asuna reply at the same time, high-fiving each other.

"If you're a otoko(man in japanese), then you must do what you're supposed to accomplish in every way as possible!" shouts Egil, holding a bottle of drink which was supposed to be served to Klien.

"Bring it on! Chili pepper!" And those were Kirito's final words of that night since he started jumping around the shop with a tongue that has been transformed into a flamethrower, screaming around as if he was watching Conjuring 2.

Step A. He breaks a load of furnitures.

Step B. He gets a surprise attack from Gintoki's punch in the face.

Step C. Now it's… pretty much chaos. Regarding the amount of players that were inside the shop, including the Knights of the Blood Oak and Fuurinkazan, the rest of the party was pretty much a mayhem with all the WWE style fighting and all that. Well, at least they were aallhaving fun.

.

.

.

.

Back to the present.

"Lis. There's something I want to talk about."

"What is it?"

"That day when you ran off when I went to your shop. Tell me what the matter was."

"Oh, it's nothing~ It's just that.. that Kirito baka brought in a lot of mayhem in my life that time. You know, the adventure for the dragon poop hunt."

"I briefly saw tears in your eyes. Why were you crying back then?"

"…"

"Oh, please tell me. What was the matter?!"

"… do you really want to know?"

"Definitely."

"Well, at first when I saw you two talking to each other, it liked like you two were a couple. "Then, I decided I would back off for the sake of you two."

"Wait, that means…"

"Yup. I fell in love with that idiot."

"….whatthefurkxganzkslcj?! Why would you think we would be a….. A…. Couple?!"

"Look, I may have mistaken it or something, but right now, I can tell how you feel about him just by looking at you."

"Don't make any stupid assumptions, Lis! If you still love him, then go get him!"

"I already gave up on him a long time ago, Asuna. When I shouted at him that I liked him, I couldn't realize it back then. But he was pretending as if he couldn't hear anything, He just didn't want to break my heart right away with a rejection. He's that much of a nice person. Very suitable for you, Asuna."

"But…"

"ASUNA! Listen to me. You don't have to think about my feelings anymore because you're afraid too hurt me. I'm completely fine, and II want you to catch the chance! I never had on in the first place, but you still do! The way you two look in to each other's eyes is different, you two care about each other more than anyone! So tell me, DO YOU LIKE HIM OR NOT?!"

"…"

"…"

"Y..e.s… I really… do… li..k..e….. hi…m…." And… there's a smoke coming out of her tomato-like head.

"Oohhh~~ the almighty Lightening Flash blushing~~"

"Urusai…. Just keep it a secret, okay?"

"Sure thing~ But you better confess to him sooner or later since he can actually be pretty dense sometimes."

"Sure…. And Lis?"

"Hm?"

Suddenly, Asuna, who is in teary eyes pull her friend in a hug.

"Thank you…."

"No need to mention…."

... Aww~ cute fluffy hug scene here~~

…..Until..,.

"Oh? Heroine and the gorilla? I never thought you two were actually in love~~"

Smash!

Gintoki falls down after being one-punched in the face by the said players. Seriously, when are you going to stop being an asshole to others all the time?


	10. Episode 7

Gintoki POV

.

"As much as I would like to say I don't want to lose in anything against that Kirito bastard, there is one thing I have to admit at this point. It is that I lost against him on something extremely important.

Love.

That f***ing bastard gets layed before me as he gets himself a girl, but the worst part is that the chosen girl out of all of the Harem girls is the friggin chestnut-haired heroine! How in the world of Aincrad did he even manage to fall in love with a scary-ass girl while escaping her goddamn death glares?! And now she's acting like a super softy obsessive lovey dovey girl?! Heck, she even smooched on his cheek when they were alone in a room, in which a situation, where I was beaten up for quietly shouting out at them to use a condom, occurred. Why does he get all of the recognitions, but not me? I do things too!

….. Other than going out on expeditions, snoring in my Yorozuya office, and leveling up? Nope. But I really have to admit that Kirito really is a badass. I mean, he was using two! Two friggin swords as if he was Zoro from One Piece or Yato from Noragami Aragoto."

.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

Kirito POV

"Pant…. Pant… I thought I was gonna die…."

"Sigh… I never thought the Gleam eyes would look that scary…"

"Okay, I'm definitely not soloing that thing."

"You better not.."

Oh man, thought I was going to wet my pants. Never thought the almighty Kuro Kenshi and the Senkou would just flee from a floor boss like some frightened kids in a haunted house.

"Aww… now I'm hungry…."

"That's why I brought you did this!" says Asuna, revealing her sandwich basket.

Wait. THE SANDWICH!? MEGAMI-SAMA!

"Seriously?! You made THAT sandwich?! For us?!"

"Yup! You did seem to like it, so brought some more! You can have some more if you want…" she shyly replies. Wait. What. The almighty strict-as-hell Asuna is being shy?! And is she also blushing?! Dafaq?! Not that I'm complaining though.. She seems really cute when she's blushi- Wait. WHAT AM I SAYING RIGHT NOW.

In the middle of our peaceful lunch time, the Aincrad Liberation army appears somewhere away from us. Why would they be here….?

*A few minutes later*

That darn Aincrad Liberation Army. Well, I hope they're gonna be alright. In all of a sudden, a teleportation portal appears, revealing the Furinkazaan guild including Klien.

"Heh? Kirito! Long time no see!"

"… You're still alive, Klien?"

"Aww come on. Don't give me that. Cold as always~"

"Anyways, why are you guys here?" Asks Asuna.

"We decided to finally take down this floor's boss today!"

"You mean Gleam Eyes? That beast is friggin intimidating, dude. Both of us just fled away right after seeing that thing." I reply while shivering in fear.

"That only means you two aren't manly enough, blackie sensei." A annoying voice joins in the conversation. Seriously? I'm not even going to complain about this guy appearing in front of my ass every darn time.

"Gintoki! Still hanging around well with that dragon coil sword of yours?" Klien asks.

"Definitely. The pink gorilla did the forging very well."

"Isn't that the one you got when we were fighting against the moronic Jump-reading Shogun?"

"Yup. Looks like something from Gintaman: Benizakura arc…. That series was out 3 years ago or so? Dunno." (A/N: I'll say Gintoki`s current Katana is just like the one he used in Gintama Benizakura arc)

"Still talking about Jump…. Baka."

"Aho."(also means idiot)

"Am I seeing you two fighting…..?" Asuna approaches us with a smiling, but a pissed off face and a gigantic dark aura around her. I swear she reminds me of Kushina from Naruto and Erza from Fairy Tail. Oh, the references.

"Nope… we.. We're just being friends and talking about things, ya know? Right? Gin-chan?" Why the hell did I even say "Gin-chan"?! That was disgusting and unnecessary!

"Oh yup, DEFINITELY TALKING ABOUT MANLY STUFF. About The latest episode of Dragonball Super… ."

"Oh, good thing, then!" Asuna turns back into her angel formed smile, making every single player in the area blush as if we became tomatoes. What in the world is wrong with me, why does Asuna look so different today? Why am I blushing?! And more than that, how does the scary vice commander of Knights of the Blood Oak look so damn cute?! Kuso! I don't even know what I'm thinking right now!" Kawaii sugi da!(too cute)

"A-Anyways, what should we.."

"Aarrgh!"

We turn around to run for the source of the scream which was the boss room. And it is going to get ugly, I can tell.

.

.

.

.

Gintoki POV

.

Well, as soon as I meet up with him again, shit starts happening, which is no exception for this matter. We run toward the boss room only to barely prevent ourselves from wetting our pants. IT'S A FRIGGIN MINOTAUR WITH A GIGANTIC SWORD! Where have I seen this guy….. From Danmachi?

"No…." Heroine mutters as she reaches for her rapier as the Liberation army gets their ass beaten.

"Don't!" In all of a sudden she runs toward crazy looking beast, stabbing it couple of times.

"Asuna!" "Tsk. Whatever!" The cockroach and the Madao simultaneously start attacking the boss, which is something I had to admit it is a suicidal thing. Madao was helping the survivors get up as Blackie sensei and the Lightening Flash targeted the Eagle Eye. No wait. That's from a different anime, aka Kuroko no Basuke. This guy is called Gleam Eyes.

I constantly swing my blade at the Gleam Eyes, damaging him, only to end up being pushed back to Kirito. "STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!" We shout at each other as the Gleam Eyes hit us again in amusement. As I get up, I notice he looks nervous as he is standing against the boss by himself. It's like he has something important to decide.

"Asuna! Klien! Kuso Tenpa!(damn perm bastard) Just give me 10 seconds!"

"Alright!"

"Roger!"

"Who are you calling Kuso Tenpa, you bastard!"

We gang up on the boss as Madao swings his katana, reflecting the boss's blade, but gets pushed in the end. Heroine, on the other hand evades its attacks while pricking it to death. For me? I get the best part of course, WHICH IS MAKING AN X MARK LIKE A BOSS!

Slam!

Well, so much for doing so. Now my head hurts like hell. Same with my butt.

"I'm ready! Switch!" The black-holic bastard shout as he rushes in, switching with Heroine. Just what does he have in his sleeve?

"Hwaaaa!" With a epic battle cry, he finally! strikes down the Code Geass, er, I mean Gleam Eyes with….

Two swords.

What the fridge?! How does he have that skill in the first place?! Isn't that cheating?! We simply watch with shocked eyes as he uses his Star Burst Stream, finishing the beast with his 50 hit combo strikes.

"Kirito-kun!" Heroine shouts as The cockroach faints in fatigue. Great job there, blackie sensei. Now you made a girl cry.

.

.

.

.

Kirito POV

.

"KIRITO-KUN!"

Huh…? Who is calling me? Sounds familiar..

"Wake up, Kirito!"

"Teme, don't you dare die right now! The only one who can kill you is me!"

Klien… Kuso Tenpa…. Asuna…!

"Ow, ow…. What happened? Wait, Asuna…. Are you… crying?" I wake up and ask them, noticing Asuna in tears. Shit, what?!

"Baka! You were so reckless…!" Asuna yells at me while handing me a health potion. After I drink it, she suddenly hugs me. Did I seriously make her worry that much?

"Now you've done it, cheater. You made a girl cry." Gintoki says with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't intend to make her cry! And also, what do you mean by 'cheater'?"

"Duh~ you were using two swords at once! What's with that?"

"….. Do I really have to explain this?

""Of course! I mean, it's not like we see two swords in a swordsman's hands everyday!" Klien joins in.

"It's a special skill called duel wielding. It suddenly appeared in my skills menu."

"Ohhhhh…"

Gintoki is still annoying as always.

"I heard that, gonoyaro." The said baka counters. Crap, did I think out loud? I shouldn't be acting like that idiot.

"Heard that one too." Shoot. Did it again. I should just kill myself.

"You really should do so, friendless."

"What do you mean by 'friendless'!? Want a piece of me, you messy perm!"

"Was that a pun? If it was, you have more reasons to string yourself. Perhaps commit sepukku or something."

"That's it!" When I try to prepare myself for another dust-filled fight, we suddenly hear a whimper.

"I'm not crying…. And also no fighting…." It was from Asuna. And no. You were clearly crying just now! I even heard your voice cracking! This is totally not your usual self!

"Haha… Asuna really has to cope with you guys' fight even in this situation, huh? Idiots." Klien chuckles.

"Shut up, Madao."

"Why are you keep calling me Madao?! A, I'm only 24 which is a very young age! B, I'm employed, so stop calling me an old unemployed man, goddamnit!" At this point, Klien is starting a fight with Gintoki in my place. Pain in the ass. I just wanna go home and rest.

As the gang leave, Gintoki suddenly turns back saying "Use a condom." without any change in his facial expression. What does that supposed to mean?! I'm only hugging her right now! Don't jump into conclusions now, kuso tenpa! You should just get bald on your way home!

"I was scared… I thought you were gonna die….." she finally talks, still nit letting me go.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who jumped in in the first place."

"….. I'm actually going to take a break from the guild… So you know.. We can party together like you promised."

Oh yeah. Shit. Almost forgot about that.

"Sure then….." And we maintain the embracing for a few more seconds before heading out. What am I feeling right now? Why does she seem different. She's unusually gentle today. Whatever. I'll go home, take a shower and sleep.

.

.

.

.

Present. Gintoki POV

"And guess what, those two are freaking MARRIED for Aincrad's sake! I mean, I did make a joke about using a condom, but I never thought they would actually end up with each other. Don't you think the plot went too fast, Gengai jiji?" (A/N Professor Gengai from Gintama!) I ask the fishing old man whom I just met a while ago.

"Haha! Never thought you would be someone to actually be jealous or other people like that! I remember my first love~"

"Damare(shut up) kuso jiji."

"Ha…. Ginnoji, there is something important I must ask you."

"Don't call me that old man. What is it?"

"….Why is it that you're eating my fish like it's nothing?"

"You catch it, you eat it. Isn't that the logic?"

"I was going to release them later, baka! That's the rule of fishing!"

"Nah, not cool with it, I'd rather follow my own nindo(ninja's way. A/N:Naruto?!), er I mean my own way of being a samurai."

"It has nothing to do with eating a fish from another person's basket."

"Ha. Whatever."

"…. Long time ago, I lost my wife who was fighting against a rare cancer. Then, my son died during a war that broke out years ago. He was sent to Afghanistan along with several other people from around the world. His life was taken away from a sniper's bullet."

"…. Jiji…."

"However, I decided not to die and live on for the sake of them because of the love we shared. It's not something that's simple. It has more meaning than a school crush. When in love, you desire to be with the person forever and also motivates us to keep living on. Those two people you mentioned share an unexplainable bond, so they can truly be together as one. Pick a wrong person, then you might as well commit sepukku instead of living with her. Unless you're gay, then it would be with a guy…"

"I may be a homeless samurai Ronin, but I can never be a homo samurai."

"Joking, Ginnoji. Joking.

"I'VE HEARD THOSE COMMENTS FOR MILLION YEARS ABOUT HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THAT BLACK BASTARD! WHO DO THEY THINK WE ARE, NARUTO AND SASUKE?!"

"HAHAHAHA! Now that's funny!"

"Tsk. That game otaku."

"Listen, Ginnoji. Your time will come. You just need to wait. I mean, you're not that bad, are you?"

"…. Yeah."

"Well, gotta go now since I have a dnner appointment with a lovely young couple! They helped me catch the biggest fish in this lake, so I decided to cook for them in return. Wanna come along?"

"I was planning on going anyway. Who would refuse free food?"

"That's why you should save money! And what do you mean by 'anyway'?!"

Lousy grandpa….

"Jii-san!"

Suddenly, two voices appear from the direction we are heading. Who….

"Aw~ you two! You didn't need to come here in the first place." Jiji says.

"Daijobu desu! We just needed a bit more ingredients so we came out!

Huh? Wait… these two…

"….."

"…."

"OMAI KAYO!(IT'S YOU!) KUSO TENPA/FRIENDLESS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why can't I just stay away from this black cherry boy?


End file.
